


Delightful Distractions

by OrdinaryVanity



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anyway Chris and Jill are both trans thanks, Gen, Is it obvious I haven't read the lore Bible, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryVanity/pseuds/OrdinaryVanity
Summary: While frustrated at his lack of progress on a paper he was writing, Chris makes an important discovery.





	Delightful Distractions

Chris was frustrated. There was something malicious and rotten at that mansion, and Umbrella was behind it, but whenever he, or Jill, or even Barry tried to tell anyone, especially their superiors about it, they all were laughed off. It was Barry who had the idea of writing anonymous letters, warning of the impending, looming devastation of Umbrella's influence on Raccoon City, and eventually, dire as the circumstances were, the whole world.

Which led Chris to his current position- hunched over at his desk at the RPD, paper in front of him and pen between his teeth as he gnawed on it. The paper in front of him, a sea of milky white emptiness, taunting him with it's lack of words. He leaned back and stretched, hoping to think of some way to phrase his warning that he hadn't used in the already completed dozen papers he had sitting next to him. Annoyed, Chris scratched at his chin, a nagging itch just adding to his frustration. 

Suddenly, Chris started, pulling his hand back and looking at it, then quickly putting it back on his chin, floundering and feeling to confirm his suspicions. Sure as the sun rises in the sky, a short patch of coarse, prickly hair had started pushing through the surface of his skin, pushing all worry from his mind as he felt at it in wonder and delight. 

He sat there for some time, chair pushed away from the desk with two hands on his chin, caressing it gently, softly, rapturously. At some point Jill walked in to check on him (Chris couldn't tell how much time had passed), and just stood there, vaguely confused. Thankfully, Chris noticed her confused, concerned look, and hurriedly hustled over to her, knocking a few assorted things off his cluttered desk.

"Jill! Feel my chin!" He bubbled happily, looking up at her and grabbing her hand to place it on his face. Amused, she let him, feeling for herself the slight patch of hair growing on his face. She beamed at him, finally realising the scope of his delight. Chris looked pleased as punch, all oncoming worry lines erased, and with good reason.

"T finally doing a number on your face too, Chris?" Jill asked, removing her hand from Chris' face and patting him on the shoulder, grinning at him as he beamed at her. Chris' fingertips immediately replaced the empty space Jill's had left behind, seemingly subconsciously. He flushed a little as he realised his hand was back on his face, stuffing it in his pocket but not letting it diminish his good mood. "In any case, I think you look very manly and dashing."

Chris blushed at the high praise from his closest friend, basking in it, even as he nearly lost his balance from the force of Jill's clap on his shoulder. "Thanks Jill," he replied. "Think I'll be able to grow a full beard soon? ...Think I'd look good in one?"  
Jill snickered in reply, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"I think you've got a little while to wait, Chris. But," she added, seeing his face fall somewhat, "I'm sure you'll be able to grow one soon enough." The mental image of Chris with a full beard was humourous, admittedly, but she'd never tell Chris that. His angular face, with its high cheekbones and sharp edges hardly seemed suited to it, but anything was possible. "Now, happy as I am for you, Chris, don't you have some reports to be writing?" Jill added with a meaningful look towards Chris' cluttered desk, and to a stack of papers she assumed were the ones he had written. 

Chris followed her gaze with one of his own, grimacing slightly. Jill grinned encouragingly at him. "See you later, Redfield. And congratulations," she said, waving and walking back out of the room.

"You've got a point...guess I'll get back to it," Chris said. "See you later!" He replied to Jill, seating himself back behind his desk. His spirits lifted, one hand made it's way back onto his chin, where it stroked gently, and the other one picked up a pen and began writing.

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to my boyfriend, who shared not only RE with me, but also the concept that Chris becomes a brick shithouse in later games because he's finally on T. thanks babe!
> 
> Also, Jill in this is a good few inches taller than Chris, because Chris, for some reason, gains 4 inches in between re1 and code Veronica I think?? Heels, I'm telling y'all
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, I wrote this in 30 minutes at literally 1 am haha


End file.
